Makoto Hikawa
|numberofepisodes = 48 (Agito) 5 (Movie) 2 (Specials) 2 (Decade) 1 (SIC Hero Saga) |cast = Jun Kaname Junichi Miyake (Climax Heroes series and Battride War) |label2 = Kamen Rider G3 Kamen Rider G3-X Kamen Rider G4-X |image2 = |-|G3= Kamen Rider G3 |-|G3-X= Kamen Rider G3-X |-|G4-X= Kamen Rider G4-X |aliases = Kamen Rider G3 Kamen Rider G3-X Kamen Rider G4-X}} is , the secondary hero used in the 2001 Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Agito, using technology in place of the mystic nature of Agito and organic nature of Gills. He's the first Secondary Rider to appear in the series. G3 was based on The Unidentified Lifeform No. 4 or Kamen Rider Kuuga. History Hikawa was a cop chosen to use the G3 System, originally developed to battle the Unidentified Life Forms known as the Gurongi, to battle the Lords, whom his superiors labeled as "the Unknown". He is an earnest, straight forward, and honorable man, though slightly naive and clumsy. Because he was a regular human, the Lords usually paid no attention to him, as the G3 system initially proved little threat, though Hikawa's resourcefulness would occasionally allow him to use the armor effectively. One day, while on patrol, Hikawa witnessed the Akatsuki being held by the El of the Sea, taking a boat to investigate and save all but one of its passengers. Because of his heroic role in the incident, which showed his skills in a crisis, Hikawa was assigned to the G3 Unit. Hikawa took the G3 System on its first run during the Jaguar Lord case, resulting with a feral Agito damaging the Suit. But overtime, while aiding Agito, Hikawa managed to piece together the nature of the Lords' victims. But when Hojo took his place as the G3's user, believing he got the position for being a hero, Hikawa got transferred to criminal investigations for a short while until he proved his skills by anticipating the Zebra Lords' next target, resuming his role in the G3 squad while decking Hojo when he attempted to capture Agito. Soon after stronger Unknown and Hojo's Victory One System appeared, Hikawa was given the upgraded G3-X Armor, which would allow him to fight on more equal footing with the Unknown. However, the perfection was the flaw as the AI would momentarily take over an impure wearer, as seen when the suit acted on Hikawa's deepest desires when it took control. After consulting her mentor, Ozawa installs a special inhibitor chip to regress the AI. Hikawa finally learned the true identity of Agito in episode 39 when he cancels his transformation in front of him after being knocked by Another Agito. Upon learning Agito was the seemingly hapless Shouichi, Hikawa's disbelief causes him lose his cool (even getting in a short argument with Ozawa and Omuro) and express his disappointment, unable to accept this was the man he had admired for so long. This caused Hikawa to be hesitant on meeting Shouichi. However, their combined effort to defeat Skelos Glaucus caused them to continue their usual relationship, and Hikawa become more respectful towards Shouichi. After Hojo took over the G3 Unit, Hikawa was transferred back to Kagaki-ken. However, Hikawa couldn't leave just yet, so he and Ozawa take back the G3 Unit. Donning the G3-X one final time, Hikawa aids Agito and Gills in finishing off the Lords for good. By the next year, Hikawa leaves the G3 Unit and returns to being a normal officer of the law. Post Series and other events Kamen Rider Agito: Heaven's Door There were a lot of killings happening with the recent one being a nude woman found impaled on the top of Tokyo Tower. An Agito was sighted at the scene. While Hikawa was investigating, the Agito and a dog-type Unknown attacked him. Though Exceed Gills and Another Agito appeared to his aid but they were easily getting defeated. Luckily Agito/Shouichi Tsugami finally shown up. The real identity of this Agito was Shouichi Maguichi, who was crazed after being blamed for cheating on the programs for using a hidden camera during his childhood. Wanting to cure his sick mind he worshipped the Dog Orphnoch/Dog Lord and was told to feed on the despair of the public. After Agito and the others killed the Dog Lord/Orphnoch, Maguichi/Agito transformed into Mirage Agito out of rage. In a fight with Kamen Riders Agito and Gills, despite gaining the upper hand he was defeated by the strategized use of the Shining Caliber and a Shining Rider Kick. Maguichi was then arrested and was given an unspecified treatment. Kamen Rider Decade Rider War Kamen Rider G3-X appears with other kamen Riders commanded by Wataru Kurenai ,but all are murdered by Decade in the episode 1 of Kamen Rider Decade in the dream of Natsumi Hikari and then conclude the dream with Decade as only Rider in the Rider War Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship Diend appears long enough to summon Kamen Riders Ouja, G3, and Caucasus as wild cards in the fight and Kuchihiko reassembles the Oni's Trump Stone with Mimihiko activating the Demon's Warship in the present and using it to return to the past. The Oni Brothers are able to defeat them until Tsukasa and Sieg arrive, allowing Den-O to assume Wing form as Momotaros possess Tsukasa to fight as Decade. The other Tarōs do the same with Diend's summoned Riders (Urataros with G3, Kintaros with Caucasus, and Ryutaros with Ouja) Protect! The World of Televikun Kamen Rider G3 and other Rider They appear, when the Hikari Photo Studio where Natsumi and Yusuke greet him before they notice a new back drop, depicting a cover of an issue of the children's magazine Televi-Kun with other Riders. The Destroyer of Worlds In the second version of episode 31, aired during the series' rerun, after a initial confront between the 9 Heisei Riders and Decade, more Riders appear, and G3-X was among them. With the Guard Chaser, he quickly catches up with Agito, who boards his Machine Tornador. However, both are seemingly taken out during the Rider War. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider G3-X returns in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. He reappears alongside the other secondary Heisei era Riders, led by Kamen Rider Birth (Akira Date) during the final battle against the Great Leader of Shocker, to support the other Riders, including Agito. When all the Riders go to their vehicle for a combined attack against the Great Leader, G3-X boards Agito's Machine Tornador in Slider Mode, holding his GX-05 “Cerberus” to provide fire support for Agito's attack. G3 was among the Kamen Rider team led by Kamen Rider Knight, Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Zolda, Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Gatack defeated by Gokai Red. It's unknown if he reappeared or not during the final battle. Chou Super Hero Taisen Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Kamen Rider G3-X appears as a toy, when Sento and Sougo they find Ataru he brings them to his room which is filled with Kamen Rider memorabilia, with Sougo and Sento stunned to see toy versions of themselves. Ataru reveals that Kamen Riders are fictional. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle G3 appears with Agito and Gills in Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle. Kamen Rider Agito video game Makoto appears as both G3 and G3-X in the ''Kamen Rider Agito'' video game. Kamen Rider: Battride War series Kamen Rider Battride War G3-X is introduced as one of NPC allies character. ss19.jpg Kamen Rider Battride War II G3-X is one of selectable summonned assist only Riders in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. 1938328593_b1394277_028.jpg|Kamen Rider G4 vs G3-X 1938328593_8065caf3_027.jpg|G3-X confronts G4 Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis G3-X made his playable debut in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis, while his original G3 form is only available in cutscene footage only for Agito's Episode 1 scene. His playstyle requires an extra careful, depending on which special moves he used, will change G3-X's normal attacks, as his weapon sets (except his unused Guard Acceler) can only be changed through special moves instead of normal R1/D-Pad Down change unlike X and the special moves on each different weapons are limited. When the bullets of GG-01 Scorpion/GG-02 Salamander and GX-05 Cerberus (Gatling/Rocket Launcher) are empty, the weapons' bullets can be refilled when using different special moves then goes back to one of these two bullet limit use projectile weapon set via special moves involving on using one of these two weapons. When the gameplay starts, he starts with using GG-01 Scorpion/GG-02 Salamander. After using his Super Move, which switches G3-X's weapon into using GX-05 Cerberus by default afterward, his final state gives him infinite bullets GG-01 Scorpion/GG-02 Salamander and GX-05 Cerberus. Kamen Rider G3-X intro in Battride War Genesis.png 628019.jpg ss11_2_1.jpg ss11_2_2.jpg ss11_2_3.jpg ss11_2_4.jpg Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Makoto Hikawa as Kamen Rider G3 and G3-X is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul,using all your diferent attacks. Stage Shows Kamen Rider Drive Stage Show at Yomiuri Land *Agito along with G3-X appears to support Drive and Mach against the Roidmudes. Personality Hikawa is a clumsy but hard-working, humble, and selfless police officer. He will blame himself for anything that goes wrong even in cases when it is not clearly his fault. His detective skills made him the first to realize that the Unknowns were targeting people with supernatural abilities. However, these skills often do not extend to his interpersonal relationships-it took Shouichi transforming from Agito into his human form for him to realize his identity as a rider. HIs clumsiness is shown when Shouchi asks Hikawa to help him cut the wood, the tool breaks every time when Hikawa unsuccessfully cut the wood, another instance of Hikawa's clumsiness is when he tries to snatch the cream from Shouichi working on fresh donuts. Kamen Rider G3 (Multi Direct Scope System) - The eyes. It is an artificial compound eye that uses a multi-glass system, and functions such as wide field of view, super telephoto, night vision, and electron microscope are integrated. G3 can also see things located 5km away. * - An optical marking device located on the forehead area. By pressing a switch on the right ear and facing the object needed to be tracked, G3 can find its position using GPS. * - The right antenna used for receiving commands in the form of radio waves and police radio from the G-Trailer and accessing the library. * - The center antenna used for catching the Unknown's location using electronic marking. * - The left antenna that emits radio waves and informs the G-Trailer of the current position of Kamen Rider G3 via the satellite system. * - A micro camera located on the left cheek area. It sends video information to the G-Trailer. Synchronizes with the MDSS and transmits the data via G-COM. * - The bodysuit (under the various armor pieces). It is made of fabric woven with a special metal thread coated with a bulletproof silicon coating and wrapped in cow leather. It has excellent heat and cold resistance using electronic control. * - The chest armor. It is a superalloy shield made up of multiple layers of special alloy. It can withstand magnum bullets and 2000°C flames. * - A power generator for Kamen Rider G3 built into the Variant Protector. It can demonstrate power nearly 10 times than that of ordinary people. * - A crest that shows Kamen Rider G3 is operated under the jurisdiction of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Located on the left breast area. * - A pollution-free fuel cell that stores electrical energy to operate Kamen Rider G3. Located within the Variant Protector. * - Special dark blue duralumin pads that protect each shoulder and joint. Lightweight and robust, it will not tear even if hit with an Unknown's sword or axe. * - Kamen Rider G3's belt/power gauge. It displays the power consumption of the battery on the back and flashes violently when the charge remaining is less than 1 minute. In addition, the “energy volume” on both sides can temporarily increase power. * - Information terminal used exclusively by Kamen Rider G3. Mounted on the right arm. Grants direct access to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department headquarters library and search for information using a pop-up display. It is also an electronic police notebook that can record the information taken by the MDSS and HDVC onto a hard disk. * - The grey bands around the wrists. It picks up the signal from the Converter Lung and improves arm strength. * - The arms and hands. The exterior is made out of special duralumin armor. Inside is an electrode that connects the body with various special equipment and supplies energy to it. * - A special pad made of meant to protect the lower back and buttocks. Located on the hips. * (Power Leg Suspension System) - The legs. Short for . The legs are reinforced with electronic control, and the leg strength is greatly increased. * - The exterior of the PLSS. It is a triple-layered armor that is developed to be as robust as the chest. * - The knees and ankles. It detects the signal from the Converter Lung to increase the wearer's leg strength. Appearances: Agito Episodes 1-4, 6, 14, 17-19, 21, 22, - G3-X= Kamen Rider G3-X Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 192 cm *'Rider Weight': 176 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km *'Hearing': 15 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 t *'Lifting Power': 20 t with GA-04 Anthares *'Kicking Power': 7.5 t *'Resistance': Hardness 10 *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 8 seconds Special Attacks: *'GX Launcher': 30 t . (2001). Masked Rider Agito: Complete Works. First Volume. p. 31. ISBN 978-4091014788 . (2002). Masked Rider Agito: Hybrid File. p. 67. ISBN 978-4840221719.}} The Generation-3 eXtension is an upgrade to the G3 System developed by Sumiko Ozawa in order to address G3's failure to effectively combat Lords. G3-X offers a drastic improvement in combat ability, allowing it to fight on more even ground. However, its most notable addition is an on-board AI to assist the operator. However, the AI's implementation was revealed to be seriously flawed. The AI's calculations, though perfect, required precise coordination and synchronization with the suit's motor functions. If the operator could not coordinate with the AI, G3-X would act erratically by itself and damage the user's body in the process. To address this issue, a new control chip with a less advanced AI was installed to make the suit less demanding. In addition to the standard GM-01 Scorpion, G3-X's main armament is the new GX-05 Cerberus, a powerful vulcan gun that allows for modular customization. It can be equipped with a scope or docked with the Scorpion and converted to a missile launcher. For close combat, G3-X replaces the Destroyer with the GK-06 Unicorn, an electromagnetic combat knife stored on the left arm. G3-X has the following parts: * - The eyes. The sensitivity of the lens of Kamen Rider G3's MDSS is adjusted to high and the strength of the lens is also improved. Visibility is 3 times than that of G3. * - The mouthplate. It produces oxygen from water when underwater, decomposes and filters carbon monoxide and poisonous gases when in a fire, and supplies fresh oxygen to the user. This allows G3-X to operate in various environments. * - The bodysuit. Compared to Kamen Rider G3, the hardness, heat resistance, moisture retention, and breathability of the special steel that has penetrated inside are all improved. * - The chestplate is tougher compared to Kamen Rider G3's due to the triple layered structure crafted using high metal molding. * - The power source of Kamen Rider G3-X with a built-in small high-power generator. Built into the Power Chest. The electrical power supplied from the battery is converted to an output several times more powerful. * - A fixture that connects the Power Converter Lung and the Turtle Shell. Inside is a pipe for circulating energy. Located on the shoulder area. * - The battery is now lighter and the capacity is doubled compared to that of Kamen Rider G3. * - A backpack to equip the battery. Two energy magazines for GX-05 Cerberus can be installed in the mounting space under the battery. * - High metal protective shoulder pads. It is about 5 times stronger than special duralumin steel. The left Power Armor is labelled "G3-X". * - A duct located on the Power Armor that vents excess heat from the Power Converter Lung. * - The belt buckle/power gauge. The width of the indicator is adjusted to compensate for the higher capacity of the battery. * - Information terminal for Kamen Rider G3-X. The OS has been upgraded, and the access speed has increased. * - A holster for weapons on the legs. There is an electrode point to directly charge the weapon. * - The legs. Made of high metal, the servo motors are double reinforced and can run 100m in 8 seconds and jump 20m per person. To protect the legs, it uses the same multi-layered armor as the chest and an air-fit bag for the interior. Appearances: Agito Episodes 23-25, 29-31, 33-34, A New Transformation, Project G4, 38-40, Three Great Riders, 41-43, 45-46, 51, Let's Go Kamen Riders - G4-X= Kamen Rider G4-X Rider Statistics:Hobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 37. ISBN 978-4894256309. * Rider Height: 198 cm * Rider Weight: 180 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t *'Kicking Power': 8 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 22 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 7.5 seconds Generation-4 eXtention is the upgraded version of the old G3 System. After the event of the movie, because the G3-X was too damaged, the head and shoulder of the armor was replaced with parts from the G4. Designed to destroy the rampaging Kamen Rider G1, the suit became more similar to the G3-X system, putting less of a strain and damper on the wearer and sporting a blue coloring instead of black and gray. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Agito Edition: Project G1. }} Equipment *Guard Acceler: An electromagnetic jutte, stored on left leg, hand-carried or inserted into Guard Chaser throttle port in use *GM-01 Scorpion: A modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use. Compatible with the GG-02 Salamander module attachment *GG-02 Salamander: A grenade launcher module that could be attached to barrel of the GM-01 Scorpion. *GS-03 Destroyer: A high-frequency sword, mounted on left arm when in use. *GA-04 Anthares: A wire-anchor hook, mounted on left arm when in use. *GX-05 Cerberus: A multi-mode Gatling gun, hand-carried in use; modular attachment include GM-01 “Scorpion” and tracker scope; exclusive only to the G3-X *GK-06 Unicorn: An electromagnetic combat knife, stored left arm, hand carried in use. *Guard Chaser: G3's motorcycle that was served as the successor to the TryChaser series of motorcycles, which stores his primary weapons, based upon the designs of Kuuga's TryGouram/BeatGouram bikes. *G-Trailer: G3's base of operations which was operated by Ozawa and Omuro. Legend Rider Devices - Ridewatch= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider G3-X, this Ridewatch would provide access to the G3-XArmor. It is dated 2001. KRZiO-G3X_Ridewatch.png|G3-X Ridewatch }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Makoto Hikawa is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider G3/G3-X, his suit actor was . Conception During the planning of G3-X's design by PLEX, he was originally going to be equipped with a riot shield. For some unexplained reason, this idea was scrapped from the final design. This concept, while never used in the series, would be featured on the dust jacket of the book Kamen Rider Art Collection Hero Hen. Notes *Kamen Rider G3 is the first and only Kamen Rider not to have his armor materialize around him or biologically transform to an organic Rider. Instead, he has a team help him assemble the Rider suit. **Kamen Rider G3 is also the first Kamen Rider System that has more than one wearer, barring the original Kuuga, as he was active thousands of years before the current one was even born. *Kamen Rider G3-X's eyes and mouthpiece are called (in official materials, but never during the show) Redaizer and Perfector, referring to Kamen Rider X and his original transformation devices. *He is the earliest Secondary Rider to appear, even appearing before the Primary Rider (Agito). This was soon followed by the next Secondary Rider, Ren Akiyama. *He has an unnamed Rider Kick in Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes. Appearances **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} Footnotes See Also *Shouichi Tsugami - Kamen Rider Agito and temporary user of the Kamen Rider G3 powers in Kamen Rider Agito. *Toru Hojo - V1 System and Temporary user of the Kamen Rider G3 and G3-X powers in Kamen Rider Agito. *Takahiro Omuro - Temporary user of the Kamen Rider G3 and G3 Mild powers in Kamen Rider Agito. *Shiro Mizuki - Original Kamen Rider G4 in Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4. *Shouichi Ashikawa - Kamen Rider Agito and trevious user of the Kamen Rider G3-X powers in Kamen Rider Decade. *Kamen Rider G3-X (Decade) - Previous user of the Kamen Rider G3-X powers in Kamen Rider Decade. *Daiki Kaito - Kamen Rider Diend and temporary user of the Kamen Rider G3-X powers in Kamen Rider Decade. *Yusuke Onodera - Kamen Rider Kuuga and temporary user of the Kamen Rider G3-X powers in Kamen Rider Decade. *Urataros - Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form and temporary user of the Kamen Rider G3 powers in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship.